One- Shot - Um pedido especial
by Cliteraria
Summary: Já fazia um pouco mais de quatro anos desde o acidente. Mais de quatro anos que ele estava preso naquela cadeira de rodas infernal, e agora um pedido pode mudar tudo. Charlie, o filho que teve com Bella ama o pai do jeito que ele é mesmo não podendo andar, mas depois de ouvir uma conversa entre Bella e Edward decide fazer um pedido. Um pedido de um menino de cinco anos poderia muda


— Vamos Edward, um pouco de animação. É ano novo. — Pediu pela décima vez naquele dia.

— Para mim é só mais um ano. Um ano que eu vou ficar preso nesse negócio. — Bella suspirou e sentou-se em seu colo. Fazia um pouco mais de quatro anos.

Edward havia sofrido um acidente que o deixara em uma cadeira de rodas sem o movimento das pernas. Bella passou um dos braços em seu pescoço e acariciou seu rosto.

— Talvez seja um bom ano, amor. Talvez os tratamentos finalmente possam fazer efeito ou quem sabe...

— Chega Bella. — Pediu afastando os braços dela de seu pescoço. — Você não entende? Eu não vou voltar a andar! Nunca mais! — Rugiu irritado. — Eu não vejo motivos para continuar com esses tratamentos inúteis. A cada sessão, a cada ida ao médico eu só me frustro ainda mais. Você está com um homem incompleto. Não vê isso?

— Não vejo porque não é verdade! — Retrucou. — Não é assim que eu vejo você Edward. E mesmo que você não volte a andar...

— Não vou. — Bella colocou uma de suas mãos na boca dele, o calando.

— Mesmo que você não volte a andar isso não fará diferença para mim. Nem para mim, nem para o Charlie.

— É isso que você não entende, Bella. O Charlie... O Charlie não poderá brincar direito com o pai. Nunca vai saber como é fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, ou andar de cavalinho. Ou qualquer brincadeira entre pai e filho que exija algum movimento das minhas malditas pernas!

— Edward, ele ama você como você é. Nada mais importa. — Respondeu voltando a acariciando seu rosto, mas ele fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

— Eu já vou para cama. Estou indisposto.

—Tudo bem. — Ela disse o beijando. — Eu amo você. — Declarou afagando os cabelos revoltos do marido.

— Eu também amo você. — Edward respondeu suspirando. — Só acho que você e Charlie mereciam coisa melhor. — Acrescentou olhando para baixo.

— Você é o melhor para nós. — Retruco lhe dando mais um beijo e saindo de seu colo. — Vou ver como Charlie está.

Quando ouviu a mãe se aproximando, Charlie saiu de trás da porta e correu para seu quarto. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido, mas ele ouviu toda a conversa entre eles. Charlie tinha apenas cinco anos, mas era mais inteligente do que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade.

Quando Bella entrou no quarto o menino estava sentado na cama, segurando seu boneco do capitão América.

— Oi, meu anjinho. Pronto para dormir? — Perguntou docemente e ele assentiu.

— Sim, mamãe.

— Então já para de baixo das cobertas, rapazinho. — Disse e ele sorriu se enfiando de baixo das cobertas.

— Cadê o papai? — Perguntou tombando a cabeça para o lado.

— Ele está um pouco cansado, querido, então foi se deitar. Está animado para o ano novo?

— Sim, mamãe! — Respondeu batendo palmas e fazendo com que Bella sorrisse. — Eu gosto de ver as luzes.

— Você se importaria se víssemos as luzes do quintal esse ano, Charlie?

— Não. Por que, mamãe? — Perguntou curioso.

— O papai anda muito cansado ultimamente. Acho que ele prefere ficar em casa esse ano.

— Papai pode ver as luzes com a gente?

— É claro que vai! — Respondeu o cobrindo e acariciando a cabeça do filho.

— Então não me importo. — Ele sorriu mostrando uma janelinha no dente que havia caído.

— Eu já disse que você é o melhor filho que alguém poderia pedir?

—Já. — Charlie respondeu rindo e Bella acariciou seus cabelos que eram idênticos aos de Edward. Charlie suspirou fechando os olhinhos e se encolhendo para perto da mãe.

— Boa noite, meu anjinho. — Sussurrou lhe dando um beijo na testa e se levantando.

— Boa noite mamãe.

Bella saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Charlie esperou uns minutos e se levantou ficando de joelhos na cama.

— Papai do céu? É o Charlie... Charlie Cullen? Eu queria pedir uma coisa. Será que você não pode consertar as pernas do papai? Eu amo muito ele. Do jeitinho que ele é, e a mamãe também. Mas ele ta tão triste. Meu aniversário ta chegando.

Charlie continuou falando como se estivesse conversando com alguém.

— Eu sei que eu tinha pedido um presente, mas eu posso mudar, não posso? Ajuda meu papai a melhorar? Eu queria pedir mais uma coisa. Você pode fazer meu papai andar antes do meu aniversário. Logo vai ser ano novo e vai ter um montão de luzes. Eu queria que meu pai estivesse melhor até lá. Eu amo tanto ele e a mamãe. Mas ele não está feliz. Você ajuda ele? Eu prometo que não peço mais nada. — Charlie pediu com as mãozinhas entrelaçadas. – Obrigado papai do céu. Amém. — Acrescentou, voltando para debaixo das cobertas, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir.

Faltavam três dias para o ano novo. Na manha seguinte de seu pedido, Charlie levantou correndo e foi até o quarto de seus pais. Encontrando Edward deitado e Bella ao seu lado, deitada em seu peito com os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Charlie pegou impulso e pulou sobre a cama.

— Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai!

—Bom dia, campeão.— Edward disse sorrindo, com a animação do filho.

—Bom dia, anjiinho.— Bella disse abrindo os braços e Charlie se jogou entre eles.

— Alguém acordou animado hoje.

— Sim, papai. Daqui dois dias vamos ver as luzes! – Edward revirou os olhos e Bella cutucou seu braço, o censurando.

— Sim Charlie, vamos ver as luzes lá do quintal.

— Do quintal? — Edward perguntou.

— Vai ser muito legal! — Gritou comemorando.

— Por que do quintal? — Edward voltou a perguntar, mas Bella o ignorou.

— Charlie, por que não vai escovar os dentinhos? Mamãe já vai fazer o café. — Assim que Charlie saiu, Bella olhou para Edward, que pedia uma explicação.

—Pensei que fossemos para a casa dos seus pais. – Questionou confuso.

— Eu falei com Charlie. Ele não se importou de ficarmos aqui, alem do mais você tem andado muito indisposto. Meus pais moram muito longe.

— E eu atrapalhando vocês de novo.— Edward disse com uma carranca, cruzando os braços no peito.

— Não seja absurdo, Edward. É claro que você não está atrapalhando nada. Charlie fica feliz somente em ver as luzes. E eu ficarei feliz desde que esteja com você. Agora vamos levantar. Você precisa de ajuda?

— Não!— Respondeu rapidamente e Bella suspirou. — Bella ?— Edward a chamou, segurando sua mão antes que ela se levantasse. — Eu sei que tenho sido grosso as vezes, é só que...

—Tudo bem, Edward. Eu entendo que deve ser frustrante não conseguir fazer tudo sozinho, e mesmo a gente adaptando a casa, você ainda precisa de ajuda com algumas coisas, eu sei como se sente. Você acha que aceitar minha ajuda vai fazer de você menos homem, mas está errado. Não vai. — Explicou, fazendo com que ele baixasse a cabeça.

—Eu sei. — Murmurou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente.

— Sabe, mas o que você parece não sabeer, é que quando eu ofereço minha ajuda, não é por obrigação ou pena. É porque eu amo você, Edward. E eu sei que se a situação fosse inversa, você faria tudo isso por mim.

— Faria. Sem piscar. — Disse suspirando.

— Vou preparar o café da manhã. Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. — Respondeu o beijando.

—Tudo bem.

Bella foi para a cozinha e Charlie estava sentado em seu lugar esperando.

— O que meu menino quer de café da manhã?

— Panquecas e suco de laranja? — Perguntou balançando as perninhas.

— Então panquecas e suco de laranja. — Bella foi para a pia preparar a massa. Alguns minutos depois, ela colocou um prato cheio de panquecas na frente de Charlie e voltou para o fogão para pegar a calda de chocolate quando ouviu um barulho.

—Merda! — Ela ouviu Edward xingar e correu para o quarto derrubando a panela com a calda no chão.

— Edward? —Ela o chamou, mas ele não respondeu. — Edward?— Gritou mais alto e dessa vez ele respondeu. Ele estava caído sentado no chão do banheiro.

— Aqui! Eu escorreguei. — Explicou.

— Você se machucou?— Perguntou preocupada, tentando acalmar sua respiração, afinal, ele não parecia machucado.

— Não. Você pode me ajudar? — Indagou, de olhos baixos.

— Claro, claro. Vou pegar suas roupas. — Edward havia acabado de sair do banho. Ele havia caído quando foi passar do banco para a cadeira de rodas, e como ele se vestia quando estava na cadeira, ainda estava completamente nu.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou baixo.

— Mamãe, Papai? — Bella ouviu Charlie a chamando. Desde pequeno, havia ensinado o pequeno, a ficar parado no lugar, se algo como aquilo acontecesse.

— Tudo bem Charlie. Faça como a mamãe ensinou e fique onde está!— Bella gritou do quarto, ajudando Edward a se levantar e se vestir.

— Tem como ficar mais humilhante que isso?— Ele perguntou emburrado.

— Edward, por favor. —Ela suplicou o ajudando.

— Não, Bella. Me diz, o que eu fiz para ter que viver assim? Eu devo ter sido muito ruim para ter que isso me acontecesse! – Grunhiu.

— Edward, não diga isso. Foi um acidente. Não foi sua culpa. — Ele levantou a cabeça e pareceu pensar em algo olhando para Bella.

— Tem razão, não é minha culpa. É sua! – Rosnou.

—O que? — Perguntou ainda atordoada. Um tapa não teria doido tanto quanto ouvir aquelas palavras. Será que ele realmente achava que a culpa era dela?

— Você me ligou. Eu não vi o caminhão porque atendi sua ligação! — Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca e ele a olhou nos olhos, soube que tinha ido longe demais. Sua Bella estava na sua frente. Sua Bella que nunca chorava por nada, estava agora com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Eu nem sei o que...

— Não. Não diga nada. Só me de as roupas e saia, por favor.

—Edward... — Tentou dizer, mas ele já havia se fechado.

— Saia, Bella. Por favor.— Implorou e ela saiu. Com muita dificuldade, ele terminar de se vestir. Mas não havia conseguido se levantar, então apenas ficou sentado, pensando o que havia feito para merecer tamanho castigo.

 ** _Flash Back_**

— É ano novo, Edward. Você pode trabalhar outro dia? — Suplicou pelo telefone.

— Eu sei, Bella. Prometo que não demoro, está bem? Meus pais já chegaram?

— Sim. — Respondeu com um sorriso. — Estão com o Charlie no colo desde então. Ele vai ficar mal acostumado. — Edward sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. — É o primeiro ano novo do Charlie. Por favor, venha para casa.

— Está bem. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Eu posso terminar isso semana que vem. Só vou desligar tudo e já saio.

— Está chovendo horrores aqui. Aí está?— Edward olhou pela janela e parecia que o céu ia desabar, mas sabia com a esposa era preocupada.

—Aqui está apenas garoando. — E para desmenti-lo um trovão ecoou.

— Edward. — O advertiu.

— Eu já estou saindo, não se preocupe. Eu amo você.

— Eu também amo você. Apenas tome cuidado. — Pediu, aflita.

— Eu sempre tomo.— Ele desligou o telefone e começou a desligar o computador, então foi para o estacionamento. A chuva estava forte, mas Edward sempre foi um ótimo motorista.

Entrou em seu volvo dando partida e saindo. Não estava longe de casa quando o telefone tocou. Olhou rapidamente na tela, vendo que era Bella, atendeu.

—Oi, amor.

— Onde você está?

— Perto. Alguns quarteirões, eu chego.

— Então desligue o telefone. — Pediu preocupada.

— Não seja boba, eu dirijo bem, além disso... — Ele passou por um buraco e o telefone escapou de sua mão caindo no chão.

Edward abaixou para pega-lo, mas não viu que o sinal havia fechado. Quando pegou o telefone passou pelo sinal e viu um caminhão que vinha em sua direção atingindo seu carro. — Merda!

— Edward? — Bella o chaou, do outro lado da linha depois de ouvir um barulho. — Edward! — Gritou ao telefone, deixando Esme e Carlisle preocupados e fazendo com que Charlie começasse a chorar, mas Edward já não podia mais responder.

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

Quando Bella voltou ao quarto, Edward havia conseguido se erguer e estava sentado olhando para a janela. Ela foi para trás dele e abraçou seu pescoço, massageando seus ombros.

— Eu queria...— Edward disse suspirando. — Queria me desculpar.

—Tudo bem. — Ela respondeu rapidamente, o deixando ainda mais irritado.

— Não está não! E você passar a mão na minha cabeça a cada coisa cruel que eu disser, não ajudará em nada. — Respondeu erguendo os olhos e a olhando.

— Eu não estou...

— Bella! Eu fiz merda, está bem? Disse algo que não devia ter dito, e que não é se quer, verdade.

— Edward, eu entendo que você esteja cansado e muito irritado com essa situação. Mas aconteceu, está bem? E começar a colocar culpa em alguém ou em si mesmo não vai ajudar em nada!

—Eu sei disso. — Murmurou fechando os olhos. — As vezes eu só queria que isso acabasse.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — Gritou caminhando para sua frente e ficando de joelhos.— Como acha que eu ficaria sem você? Como Charlie ficaria? Não diga isso, por favor. Nunca mais. — Ela suplicou, baixando a cabeça com os olhos marejados .

—Desculpe, amor.— Ele disse segurando seu queixo e o erguendo.— Não chore, está bem? Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

— Entre nós? — Bella perguntou fungando.

—De certa forma. — Respondeu dando de ombros.

—Sabe,— Ela disse sem olhar para ele.— as vezes eu pensava. Pensava que eu tivesse um pouco de culpa no que aconteceu.

— Você? Como você poderia ter culpa, Bella? Se tudo que você tem feito é aturado meus piores dias e ficando ao meu lado. Se isso é sobre o que eu disse, eu estava irritado e...

— Não. Pense nisso, Edward. Eu pedi que você voltasse para casa.

— Eu não devia nem ter saído, isso só para começo de conversa.

— Ou então, se eu não tivesse te ligado para saber onde você estava. Você teria visto o sinal fechado e..

—Bella... Eu não me culpo mais, a não ser quando estou muito puto. — Comentou com um sorriso irônico no rosto. — Então porque você faz isso? Mesmo com o que eu disse mais cedo, eu sei que foi um acidente estúpido. Eu sei que tenho sido horrível sobre isso, mas foi um acidente.

— Eu me culpo por que depois desse acidente, Edward, você parece incapaz de ser feliz novamente. E quando nos casamos eu prometi que o faria feliz, e eu tenho falhado miseravelmente.

— Não tem não! Tem sido difícil, mas acredite, seria infinitamente insuportável sem você e o Charlie.

— Então o que te perturba tanto? Se abre comigo! — Pediu, sentando em seu colo. Esme havia buscado Charlie para passar o dia, deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Sinceramente? — Bella assentiu.— Eu tenho medo.— Ela olhou confusa para ele, esperando que continuasse.— Medo que um dia você acorde e decida que está cansada de viver com um homem incompleto. Medo de que eu não seja mais o bastante. Medo de que você me deixe. — Ele disse baixando a cabeça e Bella viu seus olhos molhados.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer, Edward.

— Você não pode ter certeza.

— Posso sim! Eu amo você. E eu sempre vou amar você. Mesmo que você nunca volte andar. Eu te amarei para sempre. — Ela levantou seu rosto. — Eu te amarei para sempre, Edward. Nunca pense que você e seu amor não são o suficiente. É o bastante para mim e Charlie. É mais que o bastante.

Ela disse o beijando e subindo em seu colo, as mãos dele foram para a cintura dela levantando seu vestido. Ela ergueu os braços o ajudando a se livrar do vestido e depois começou a levantar a camisa dele. Bella saiu de seu colo e puxou a cadeira para perto da cama. Ele se moveu se sentando na cama. Bella esperou pacientemente que ele se ajeitasse e depois subiu em seu colo e as mãos dele foram para sua bunda novamente.

As mãos de Bella passeavam pelo peito de Edward e ela podia sentir ele se arrepiando com seu toque. Suas mãos desceram mais até chegar a sua calça, onde ela desabotoou e puxou junto com a boxer.

Bella começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos de Edward passeavam por seu corpo. Eles entrelaçaram uma das mãos, enquanto a outra de Bella estava na nuca de Edward e a dele estava guiando seu membro para a entrada de Bella.

Quando ela se esfregou nele, ambos gemeram com o contato e ela se sentou começando a se movimentar. Desde o acidente as posições eram um pouco limitadas, mas o sexo entre eles sempre foi incrível, e ainda era.

— Edward. — Ela gemeu tombando a cabeça para trás e fechando seus olhos.

— Abra os olhos, Bella. — Ele pediu, arfando.

As mãos de Edward passeavam por todo corpo de Bella. Ele a sentia se arrepiar ao seu toque e gemer sem parar de se movimentar. Ele estava no seu limite, então levou uma das mãos entre seus corpos, fazendo Bella vir na mesma hora. Ele não demorou muito e veio também e Bella se deitou em seu peito, enquanto ele trilhava um caminho por suas costas.

— Eu amo você.— Edward disse e Bella o olhou sorrindo.

— Eu também amo você. Muito. — Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos e continuou a olhando.

— Eu sei que pareço infeliz e até mesmo ingrato alguns dias, mas eu quero que saiba que não sou.

— Edward, nós já... — Começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não, Bella. Eu preciso dizer. O fato de estar preso em uma cadeira de rodas não me da direito de magoar as pessoas que eu amo. Eu quero que saiba que eu amo você e o Charlie e que sou muito mais feliz com vocês do que poderia ter sonhado um dia. E que vocês me fazem feliz. Muito feliz. Eu prometo tentar não ser tão rabugento, está bem? — Edward a olhava e via que ela novamente estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

— Ah, Edward. Nós amamos você. Muito mesmo. —Bella disse acariciando seu rosto. — Eu entendo que você se sinta preso e eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para melhorar isso, mas eu não posso. — Ela disse fungando.

—Ei... Não era para você estar chorando Bella. Você mesma disse lembra? É ano novo, animação. Esse pode ser um ano bom não é? — Ele disse com um sorriso triste.

— Sim. Pode sim. — Respondeu fungando. — Eu só ando meio emotiva por esses dias. Eu nunca choro lembra?

— Lembro. — Respondeu limpando suas lagrimas.— Minha garota durona.

—Não sou mais uma garota.

—Para mim é. E sempre vai ser minha garota. — Respondeu a beijando.

— Sabe, Charlie vai passar a noite com Esme e Carlisle. Temos a noite toda para nós. — Bella declarou sorrindo, travessa.

— Eu tenho algumas idéias então. — Edward declarou com malicia.

Naquela noite os dois se amaram até de madrugada. Enquanto isso Charlie repetia seu pedido da noite anterior, e fez o mesmo na noite seguinte.

Era tarde de 31 de dezembro e Bella estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. Eles receberiam apenas alguns amigos e os familiares. Viriam para passar a noite, seu irmão Emmett e a esposa Rosie com a filha de dois anos, a pequena Caroline. Viriam também o melhor amigo de Edward, Jasper, com Alice que era a melhor amiga de Bella e esposa de Jasper. Eles trariam seus gêmeos, Cloe e Brandon. Carlisle e Esme também estavam presentes assim como Charlie e Renée.

O pequeno Charlie estava brincando no quarto do casal enquanto Edward descansava um pouco. Ele andava mais indisposto do que o normal por esses dias. Isso andava preocupando Bella.

— Charlie?— Bella o chamou sussurrando para não acordar Edward.

— Sim, mamãe? — Perguntou erguendo os olhinhos verdes

— Venha brincar para cá filho. Deixe o papai descansar um pouco, está bem?

— Tudo bem, mamãe. — Respondeu se levantando.

Mais tarde Edward acordou e viu que Charlie não estava mais brincando. Se ajeitou na cama e puxou a cadeira para perto. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o jantar, mas como ele era lento talvez devesse começar agora.

Se arrumou na cadeira e foi em direção ao banheiro. Bella deixava tudo em lugares que ele pudesse alcançar. Não por não querer fazer as coisas para ele, mas porque ele sempre gostou de ser independente, e Bella fazia o que podia para manter as coisas assim.

Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo, Edward havia tomado banho e estava pronto. Estava muito cansado. Nem parecia que havia dormido boa parte do dia. Posicionou a cadeira e foi em direção as escadas. Depois do acidente Bella pensou em se mudarem para uma casa térrea, mas Edward foi contra. Disse que ali era o lar deles, e que muita coisa já havia mudado. Não precisavam de mais uma mudança, então a casa toda foi adaptada, inclusive a escada. Onde foi colocado um equipamento onde prendia-se a cadeira e ela era levada até em baixo.

Quando ele desceu, Charlie, o pai de Bella e Carlisle estavam na sala junto com Emmett , Jasper e as crianças. As mulheres deviam estar na cozinha, mas Edward não havia visto seu pequeno Charlie.

— Edward, como vai filho? — Carlilse o cumprimentou.

—Bem. Muito bem pai, apenas um pouco cansado.

— Isso é normal? — Jasper perguntou preocupado com o amigo.

—Sim. Alguns dias me sinto um pouco mais cansado. Desculpe não podermos ir na sua casa esse ano, Charlie.

— Não ligue para iss,o rapaz. O importante é que estamos todos aqui. E que você cuide da sua saúde. Vocês poderão ir ano que vem. — Comentou com um sorriso.

— Iremos sim, Charlie. Vocês sabem onde Bella está?

— Na cozinha. Alice, Rosie e Esme estão com ela. Meu neto também está com elas. — Charlie acrescentou. — O que andam dando para ele? Ele cresceu uns quinze centímetros desde a ultima vez que o vi.

— É, ele cresceu bastante. Vou ver como elas estão na cozinha. Volto logo.

—Tudo bem, rapaz. — Charlie respondeu assentindo.

Edward empurrou a cadeira até a cozinha e sentiu o cansaço voltar. Talvez alguma coisa estivesse errada. Ele nunca havia ficado tão cansado. Chegou até a porta da cozinha, mas recuperou o ar antes de entrar. Não preocuparia Bella com isso. Eles já não puderam viajar por essas crises de cansaço. Se recusava a estragar a festa em sua casa também.

— Olá meninas. — As cumprimentou ao entrar na cozinha.

— Amor! — Bella deixou o prato na mesa e veio seu encontro. Ele sorriu enquanto ela o beijava, nunca se cansaria de beija-la. — Descansou? Se sente melhor?

— Sim. Muito melhor. — Assentiu sorrindo.

— Não anda se sentindo bem, meu filho? — Esme perguntou preocupada.

— Só um pouco cansado, mãe. Nada demais. Como vai Renée? Alice?

— Bem, Edward. Como tem passado? — Renée respondeu sorrindo.

— Muito bem. Sua filha tem feito um ótimo trabalho. — Respondeu inocentemente.

— Deus, Edward! Não precisamos dos detalhes sórdidos.— Alice respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. — Edward corou e começou a gaguejar, fazendo com que as mulheres começassem a rir. Ele não quis dizer isso naquele sentido, mas Alice nunca perdia uma oportunidade de tirar uma com sua cara.

— Nós sabemos filho. Não de ouvidos a Alice. — Esme o tranqüilizou.

— Eu estava brincando seu bobo. — Alice explicou, atirando o pano em seu rosto.

— Cadê o Charlie? — Edward perguntou, ao notar que o filho não estava ali.

— No quarto dele. Disse que precisava arrumar umas coisas.

— Que coisas? — Questionou curioso.

—Ele não disse. Disse que era uma surpresa.— Edward estreitou seus olhos em direção a Bella.— Ei não me olhe assim! Eu sei que você não gosta de surpresas. Descobri isso na sua festa de aniversario. Eu não sei o que ele esta aprontando.

— Meu afilhado é um anjo. Não apronta nada Bella. — Alice o defendeu.

— Então te apresentaram o afilhado errado Alice, porque eu sei o filho que eu tenho.— Bella disse sorrindo, voltando a cozinhar. — Vou ver o que ele esta fazendo. Pode colocar isso no forno para mim Esme?

— Claro, querida.

— Porque não fica na sala com os rapazes, amor? O jantar não vai demorar. — Explicou o beijando e ele assentiu.

— Claro.

Bella subiu até o quarto e a porta estava encostada, mas antes de entrar ela pôde ouvir a voz de Charlie. Como se ele conversasse com alguém. Ela sabia que era errado, mas ficou lá ouvindo.

— Papai do céu? É o Charlie... De novo. Eu sei que eu tenho pedido a mesma coisa a semana toda, mas... É muito, muito importante. Será que você não pode mesmo consertar as pernas do papai? Eu amo muito ele. Do jeitinho que ele é, e a mamãe também. Mas ele ta tão triste e tão cansado. Ele dorme o dia todinho e quando acorda ainda está cansado. Eu fiquei no quarto com ele hoje. Até ele dormir. A mamãe não sabe. Ele pediu pra não contar. Mas ele não ta respirando direitinho, papai do céu. Eu sei que pedi como presente de aniversário, mas não da pra ser antes?

Charlie continuou falando como se estivesse conversando com alguém, sem saber que do outro lado, sua mãe ouvia suas palavras.

— Ajuda meu papai a melhorar? Logo vai ser ano novo e vai ter um montão de luzes. Eu amo tanto ele e a mamãe. Mas o papai está tão triste. Você ajuda ele? Eu prometo que não peço mais nada. — Charlie pediu com as mãozinhas entrelaçadas. – Obrigado papai do cé ém.

Ele disse se levantando e Bella correu para seu quarto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela andava muito emotiva por esses dias. Ela contaria a todos essa noite o motivo disso.

Edward não havia lhe contado que não conseguia respirar direito. Não devia ter contado nem mesmo ao Charlie. Mas ele era esperto e deve ter percebido, e com isso Edward pediu para que não contasse.

Mais tarde estavam todos na mesa de jantar comendo e bebendo, quando Bella se levantou.

— Eu queria aproveitar que estão todos aqui para contar uma coisa. — Todos olhavam para ela e Alice saltitava na cadeira. – Em breve teremos mais um membro na família. Eu estou grávida. — Disse sorrindo para Edward, quando Alice gritou.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! — Gritou aplaudindo.

— Bella...— Edward sorriu, levando suas mãos até o ventre de Bella.

— Como descobriu, Alice? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Você nem tocou no Champanhe e está bebendo o suco do Charlie, Bella. Eu não sou cega, ok?

— Ela pode apenas gostar do suco do Charlie?— Emmett argumentou..

—Emmett, querido, esse é o mesmo suco que damos a Caroline. Você já provou esse suco? — Rosálie perguntou e ele negou.

—Não.

— Pois eu já. É horrível. Muito saudável, mas horrível. Está de quantas semanas Bella? — Rosie perguntou.

— Quatro semanas. — Respondeu sorrindo e acariciando a mão de Edward, que não saía de sua barriga. —Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Edward?

— Eu nem sei o que dizer, Bella. Quando penso que estou completamente feliz, você consegue me surpreender ainda mais. Eu amo você. — Ele disse a beijando, fazendo todos aplaudirem.

—As luzes papai! — Charlie gritou interrompendo os dois.

—Parece que alguém esta impaciente hoje. — Bella disse se levantando.

Todos foram para fora se preparar para ver as luzes. Começou então um show de fogos. Charlie estava sentado no chão na grama nos pés de Edward e Bella em seu colo e assim começaram a contagem.

— Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... Feliz ano novo! — Fogos explodiram no céu.

— Feliz ano novo, Bella.— Edward disse a beijando docemente.

— Feliz ano novo, meu amor. Um ano cheio de coisas boas. — Edward levou suas mãos até a barriga de Bella acariciando.

—Sim. Um ano cheio de coisas muito boas.

Tudo estava ótimo e todos reunidos e desejando um feliz ano novo uns aos outros, mas Edward não estava se sentindo muito bem então sussurrou no ouvido de Bella para que ninguém ouvisse.

— Você se importaria se eu entrasse um pouco?

— Algum problema? Não esta se sentindo bem? — Perguntou preocupada com ele.

—Estou bem, Bella. Calma. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

—Edward. — O censurou, mas ele balançou a cabeça, se forçando a sorrir.

— Falo sériom Bella. Estou bem.

—Tudo bem. Eu te faço companhia. — Disse se levantando, mas ele negou.

— Não precisa. Fique aqui e veja as luzes com Charlie. — Acrescentou a beijando, a deixando desorientada por um segundo.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou ofegante.

—Tenho sim. Só vou deitar um pouco. Talvez mais tarde eu volte. — Ele disse sorrindo e ela saiu de seu colo, assentindo.

— Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar está bem?

—Tudo bem.— Respondeu assentindo e ela lhe deu outro beijo.

Edward se arrumou e conseguiu subir as escadas, indo para o quarto. Ele queria um outro banho, mas estava tão cansado que ficou com medo de cair no chuveiro. Isso já havia acontecido uma vez, e ele com certeza não queria repetir a experiência.

Decidiu ir direto para a cama. Tirou suas roupas ficando apenas com a boxer e já estava se ajeitando na cama quando seu pé ficou para fora dos lençóis.

Ele pegou sua perna e começou a puxá-la, quando o lençol passou por seu pé lhe causando cócegas. Chocado com isso ele soltou sua perna. Ele não sentia cócegas. Ele não sentia nada. Mas podia ser impressão dele, não podia? Olhou para suas pernas e pés esperando que algo acontecesse. Continuou olhando, e quando havia desistido conseguiu fazer um leve movimento com o dedão esquerdo. Ainda chocado com aquilo tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gritar por Bella.

— Bella!— Ele gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, e em menos de três minutos ela estava entrando no quarto correndo com todos atrás dela.

— Edward? O que aconteceu? Por que gritou? — Ela estava ofegante e ele sorrindo com lagrimas nos olhos.

—Está tudo bem. Mais que bem. Não queria te assustar. Desculpe. Senta aqui. Você não pode ficar nervosa. O bebê. — Se apavorou, por te-la assustado.

— Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Estamos bem. — Ela respondeu se sentando e tocando a própria barriga. — Por que gritou?

— Olhe isso. – Ele disse puxando o lençol de suas pernas.

— Cara se cobre.— Emmett disse sorrindo mais aliviado. O grito de Edward havia preocupado a todos.

—Não é nada disse, Emmett. Olhem.— Ele puxou o suficiente para deixar seu pé de fora e começou a tentar repetir o movimento.

Todos estavam olhando, mas nada acontecia.

— Vamos... — Grunhiu frustrado.

—Edward? — Bella o chamou, sabendo o que ele estava tentando fazer.

— Espere um pouco, Bella eu..— Ele estava quase desistindo quando conseguiu fazer um leve movimento. Tão leve que se todos não estivessem olhando, ele poderia dizer que era fruto de sua imaginação.

— Aí meus deus, Edward.— Bella gritou.— Você.. você...

—Sim. Eu consigo mexer! — Gritou de volta, sorrindo, enquanto Charlie assistia tudo sorrindo.

—Meu pedido se realizou, mamãe. — Comemorou pulando.= e batendo palmas.

— Sim, Charlie. Se realizou. — Bella disse com lagrimas nos olhos quando sentou na cama beijando Edward.

— Que pedido?

— O meu papai! Papai do céu ouviu meu pedido. Eu pedi pra você ficar melhor papai. Assim você não vai ficar mais triste.

—Acho que no ano novo tudo é possível. — Bella disse sorrindo abrindo os braços onde Charlie se enfiou, a abraçando e sorrindo.

—Até os pedidos mais improváveis. — Edward disse beijando Bella.

Ele tinha um filho incrível, uma linda esposa que amava mais que a própria vida e que o amava com a mesma intensidade, outro filho a caminho e a chance voltar a andar. O que mais ele poderia pedir? O ano estava apenas começando, e ele já se sentia imensamente feliz.


End file.
